tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Klaudix
Info Klaudix is as old as the Omniverse. He is a reptilian humanoid. He is capable of destroying entire planets by shooting them with a laser from his finger. He can also kill anything by touching it. Previous Omniverses Klaudix existed in previous Omniverses but what he did is unknown. Current Omniverse Conquest Klaudix wanted to take over the Omniverse. However, he knew that Timeline Master was a threat and that there were other powerful beings in the Omniverse. Klaudix decided to start by taking over multiverses. Klaudix was soon noticed but was never stopped because he was too powerful. Time of Reckoning Prelude When Warlord called for an alliance of powerful beings that wanted to take over the Omniverse, Klaudix arrived at the universe Warlord was in. Klaudix put aside his differences and joined Warlord's alliance. When Timeline Master arrived to stop the alliance form leaving the universe they were in, Klaudix helped the alliance fight Timeline Master. After Timeline Master retreated after using his powers, the alliance left the universe they were in. However, they had been transported over 33 years into the future. Warlord was still determined to complete his plans and take over the Omniverse. Time of Reckoning Klaudix was most pleased when the Omniversal conquest began. After Warlord reclaimed The Illuminati, Klaudix was able to command the Illuminati. Despite being able to command the forces of The New Order, Klaudix preferred to do things single handedly. Klaudix eventually became infuriated with the Reality Warriors and wanted them wiped out. While Lord Taluk had a plan to deal with them, Klaudix wanted them eliminated immediately since the location of The Reality Warrior fleet was known. Klaudix was eventually allowed to intervene in an attack on a factory. When Klaudix arrived, he quickly overpowered the Reality Warriors that were present (the team consisted of Evil Wardrone, Demon, Adapter, Red, and a few various members). Klaudix killed Red by grabbing him and turning him into a goop like substance. After the explosives in the factory were triggered by The Reality Warriors, Klaudix was trapped under the debris. Klaudix would later emerge from the wreckage and return to The Core. Klaudix would remain onboard Unbroken. After the Reality Warriors launched a massive attack and got into Unbroken, Klaudix was in the command center when the Reality Warriors entered. Klaudix battled Adapter and Hazel. After Warlord seemingly killed Wardrone and Adapter and Hazel ran out of the room, Klaudix chased them down and fought them again. He would later retreat to regroup with Warlord. Klaudix would arrive at the death laser reactor. Klaudix would witness Sheogorath go into rage mode and destroy the necessary machinery to keep the warship flying. Unbroken would crash on the surface. Klaudix emerged unscathed. A massive ground battle began between The Reality Warrior's army and The New Order's army. Klaudix would witness Wardrone kill Giloron with Supreme Hunter's second sword. Despite the shock, Klaudix continued to fight The Reality Warriors. Several soldiers from the Reality Warriors would end up getting killed by Klaudix. Category:Male